Forum:New Series
I am in the process of writing a new Star Trek series. I am interested to know where to go from here. I have written a whole first season and various parts of other seasons. How do I get someone to read them? Who do I get to read them? please leave any feedback you can. (I realise that not many of you will take me seriously and that most of you will believe that my series will never be more than an unreachable goal for me but please take me seriously, we need some new Star Trek blood so to speak) :A good place to start would be to make your stories available for others to read them online. You have various options, you can find somewhere to host them for you (fan fiction sites or forums) or you can put together your own site to host your work. – 13:51, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks, thats a place to start. The only issue I have with that is 'copy write' stuff. I know that its not actually copy write but it is still something I am worried about. Am I just being paranoid?? Ok, me again, I had a quick scan through some of the series that other people have written on this site and I have to say that they are very brief. I don't mean to float my own boat but my stories contain heaps more details about what is going on throughout each scene. I am working on the first episode at the moment (because I can't seem to get it right) and it is 4 pages of detail in size 10 font and tiny margins and its like half way through the episode, and this doesn't include the main dialog either?! Are all of these stories like this and what the public see are just snippits??? :That's because STEU hosts information on fan projects not the actual projects themselves. Plus please sign your posts on talk pages by adding - ~~~~ at the end. – 12:36, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Consider Star Trek Extended Universe as a reference guide to fanon material. We don't host the works of fiction, but we help to host various factoids,ships, and characters for authors so that other fiction writers can see what others have done, and get inspiration from them. --Talon Lardner 17:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks heaps for your help, sorry about the signing thing, I'm still learning how to use this thing. - 01:03, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I am struggling to come up with good names for my characters for my series so if anyone has any suggestions, I am all ears. For some reason I would like a name for my Captain more than the other crew, but any is helpful. - 12:39, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :How about 'Bob'. :) Captain Bob. Has a nice ring to it. 12:24, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Personally, I think Captain Bell has a far better ring. – 12:33, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :::'Bell'? I don't get it. (Unless that wasn't supposed to be a joke, as 'Bob' was.) 04:33, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Bell=ring...get it? If you don't it's really going to take a toll on me. – 12:03, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, brother... lol. Hold on, I hear somebody at the door. 08:57, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::I was going to say something extremely rude that has already been used for the original Captain Hunt's name in Andromeda but I won't LOL. ::On a more serious note, in naming main characters, I try to use the different sounding names or different letters. If you look at , we have Noah Wrightson (NW), Elizabeth Singh (Liz for short, LS), Antonio Fernandes (Tony for short, TF), Marie Bourget (MB), Tawana Jonar (TJ), Benjamin Caldwell (BC), Daniel Radke (DR), Ethan Arden (EA), and Yh'ahni (Y but with a jah sound). Think of names you like, maybe of friends, and play around with the names. Sometimes I take a name, find out its cultural roots and then play around with it. A good example is Jack Annand, where Annand means someone from the area where the surname "Harkness" comes from (i.e. of fame). Another is playing with a character's name from another series, i.e. Liam de Gaillimhe which is "Liam from Galway", i.e. pre-vampire Angel from Buffy fame. ::With aliens, look at common names for that race. Bolians tend to have rolling names with a few stoppers in there (Mott, Hars Aldiso, Milami Thall, Akeras Pela), and so on. Say the names aloud if you can't hear how they roll on the tongue, and that should help. So there are plenty of things you can do! Hope that helps! -- usscantabrian 22:08, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::Some generators I would recommend are http://www.kleimo.com/random/name.cfm , and http://www.fantasist.net/namegen.shtml, but make sure to remember that the latter link makes names based on the sound, and may need spelling adjustments to be correct. --Talon Lardner 05:55, 20 September 2008 (UTC)